Addiction
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Raiva e tristeza criam ódio. O ódio é um vício que eu não quero me libertar. Não até destruir... x UCHIHA ITACHI/UCHIHA SASUKE, incesto. Prata no Concurso de Twoshots, par de temas: Tristeza & Ódio x COMPLETA!
1. Ato 1

**Sumário:** Raiva e tristeza criam ódio. O ódio é um vício que eu não quero me libertar. Não até destruir... Sasuke's PoV.

**Naruto não me pertence. Senão eu não teria criado o Naruto o-o E nem a Sakura ¬¬**

**Betado por Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Addiction**

* * *

_Resposta ao Concurso de Twoshots de Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry_

_Fanfic composta por dois atos_

_Spoilers dos capítulos 397, 398, 399, 400, 401, 402 e 403 do mangá Naruto._

* * *

**Ato I**

As tardes do clã Uchiha eram simples. Eu treinava mais que o normal, enquanto você apenas me observava, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sorriso que sempre foi meu, só meu.

Era um sorriso diferente. Era bonito, como todo sorriso seu. No entanto, ele parecia ser mais alegre, colorido, gentil. E você o mostrava apenas para mim.

Nem com sua namorada você o dava. Nem com ela.

Só que, para mim, toda vez que eu o via, eu corava. Porque eu sabia que eles eram apenas meus e eu não entendia porque você os dava para mim. E era um sorriso tão indigno de se ver...

Eu não os merecia, e você parecia saber disso.

Isso me entristecia, porque você parecia achar divertido demais me chatear com tal fato.

E então, ao dá-lo, você me dava às costas e entrava na casa, esquecendo daquilo facilmente. Queria que você tivesse me ensinado tal fato. Então, eu voltava a treinar. E era com a kunai nas mãos, prestes a ser lançada, ao lado da shuriken, que eu notava que dois abismos nos afastavam, cada vez mais.

O primeiro era o da tristeza. Você não notava, mas eu carregava toda a tristeza, por ganhar aquele seu sorrir especial. E você apenas ficava dando-o para mim.

O segundo era da habilidade. Quanto mais eu carregava nossa culpa, mais eu piorava e mais você melhorava. Era fácil perder para você, já que não tinha correntes em seus punhos.

Dois abismos unidos por sangue, como eu e você.

Mesmo o simples fato de sermos irmãos, nunca o impediu de nada.

Os anos se passaram e, um dia, quando eu acordei, já não me vi mais. Vi, em meus olhares, uma tristeza profunda, criada por você.

Tristeza que eu não via em seus olhos.

Na realidade, eu não via nada neles. Nada. Apenas negro; preto; escuro. Apenas a cor de seus dois olhos, e nada mais.

Porque você era indecifrável para mim.

Ou talvez porque eu achava que você era indecifrável e assim minha mente o fez.

Foi assim até aquele momento.

Até aquela noite.

Até a tristeza me consumir completamente, sem hesitar.

E foi por sua causa.

…

Cheguei tarde, porque estava ocupado demais lendo pergaminhos na biblioteca da Academia, ignorando tudo ao meu redor, por isso, me atrasei. Abri a porta de entrada, mas não ouvi gritos, elogios, cumprimentos... Não ouvi nada. E isso, para um clã daquele tamanho, era ruim.

Sem pensar em um plano ou qualquer outra coisa, eu corri até o local, totalmente despreparado, física e mentalmente. A cena que eu presenciei, nunca irei esquecer.

Meus pais e você.

Meus pais caídos e você em pé.

Meus pais mortos e você não.

Meus pais quase sem sangue e você banhado demais. Demais.

Corri até eles e gritei.

E Gritei.

E chorei.

E encarei.

Encarei o monstro que destruiu minha vida, e agora me causava mais tristeza ainda.

Te encarei, sem medo, sem nada.

Apenas com tristeza.

Cheio de tristeza.

Você me deu as costas, sem ligar, como sempre.

Lembrando de todos aqueles sorrisos; de todas as vezes que você me deu as costas; de todas as maneiras que me entristeceu, eu te segui. E você me deixou, então, uma herança. Uma missão. Um estilo de vida. Um desejo meu. Tudo através daquelas palavras.

Partiu.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em minha mente, me fazendo sentir raiva.

Aquelas imagens passaram novamente por meus olhos, dando-me tristeza.

Naquele momento, eu descobri outra coisa.

Raiva misturada com tristeza cria um sentimento perverso, ruim, que nenhuma criança como eu deveria sentir.

O ódio.

E até te encontrar aqui, nesse vale, de novo, foi com ele que eu vivi.

Foi com ele.

Só com ele.

"_Eu desempenhei o papel de irmão que você queria..._

_...Para testar a sua capacidade._

_Agora você será a pessoa que testará a minha._

_Você tem um potencial escondido._

_Como você me odiava, você tem um motivo para me passar._

_É por isso que deixei você vivo..._

_...Para fins próprios._

_Meu irmãozinho tolo..._

_...Se você quer me matar então me amaldiçoe!_

_Me odeie!_

_Viva sua vida..._

_...E corra..._

_...Corra..._

_...Para se salvar._

_Então, quando tiver os mesmos 'olhos' que eu,_

_Venha até mim._

_Venha até mim."_

* * *

Pois é... Essa é a minha fanfic para o torneio.

Acho que todos notaram a tristeza desse capítulo. Além do mais, o Sasuke perdeu tudo. Mas o que mais o deixava triste era o sorriso do Itachi, que era só dele.

O Sasuk não merecia aquele sorriso e com essa mentalidade, deixou de ser a criança feliz que era.

Ele é emo, eu sei.

E talvez eu também seja... pra escrever algo assim ¬¬'

Mas ignoremos este fato.

Espero que tenham gostado do ato!

o segundo virá daqui a pouco.

E lembrem-se pequenas joaninhas!

Eu não sei escrever Uchihacest, mas tentei me esforçar! ç.ç/

Tudo graças à Chibi Anne, que betou e ao meu irmão, o Kitsune-sama do meu MSN, que disse que ficou bom e que é para eu não desistir!

Muito obrigada, maninho çOç

**reviews? ç.ç**

**P.S.:** A frase do final do Ato é do próprio Itachi, retirado do capítulo 400.


	2. Ato 2

**Sumário:** Raiva e tristeza criam ódio. O ódio é um vício que eu não quero me libertar. Não até destruir... Sasuke's PoV.

**Naruto não me pertence. Senão eu não teria criado o Naruto o-o E nem a Sakura ¬¬**

**Betado por Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Addiction**

* * *

_Resposta ao Concurso de Twoshots de Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry_

_Fanfic composta por dois atos_

_Spoilers dos capítulos 397, 398, 399, 400, 401, 402 e 403 do mangá Naruto._

* * *

**Ato II**

"_Venha até mim"_

Eu não podia acreditar em Madara. Nem que ele fosse o mais forte Uchiha. Não podia.

Não podia.

Não queria.

E nem ia.

"_Mentiras..._

_...Mentiras..._

_...Você tem que estar mentindo"_

Ele não estava. Quase dez anos depois, minha mente clareou e deu as respostas de todas as perguntas que se alojavam em meu coração.

Um pouco tarde demais.

Não, muito tarde demais.

Muito tarde.

Muito...

"_Você ainda está vivo..._

_...Não está?"_

Eu estava completamente errado.

E errado eu continuei, até matar meu irmão.

_"Sua segurança era a prioridade de Itachi"_

Mas eu era muito pequeno, para entender e saber tudo, mesmo que eu não achasse isso.

"_Matar seu próprio clã e deixar a vila em desonra..."_

Como eu saberia que Itachi, na realidade, eliminara todo o clã Uchiha para impedir que nossa própria família causasse uma guerra interna em Konoha, para tomar o poder?

"_Era tudo parte de seu dever."_

Tudo a mando de Konoha...

"_E Itachi a cumpriu."_

Como eu poderia saber que ele queria, acima de tudo...

"_Exceto por um engano..."_

...Me proteger?

_"Ele foi incapaz de matar seu próprio irmão"_

Tudo o que ele fez... Tudo o que ele disse...

"_Posteriormente, Itachi conversou com o Terceiro Hokage..."_

Foi por mim.

"_...Para te proteger de Danzo e dos conselheiros."_

Por mim!

Para que eu fosse feliz, forte, corajoso, um bom ninja para Konoha. Um bom ninja para a vila que destruiu minha família.

Que destruiu os Uchihas.

E que escondeu tudo de mim...

A pedido dele.

"_Ele implorou ao Hokage... Não lhe contar a verdade."_

Para que eu não me esquecesse de meu sobrenome. Para que eu o honrasse. Para que eu me orgulhasse.

"_Ele queria que você acreditasse que os Uchihas eram um clã Konohagakure que poderia se orgulhar."_

E foi por meu sobrenome, minha honra e meu orgulho, que o perdi.

Pela ganância.

Pela guerra.

Pela vila.

Pela minha vida.

E eu não sabia. Não sabia de nada.

"_Para ele, sua vida, era mais importante que a vila."_

Mas eu tinha de odiá-lo. Eu tinha!

Odiar meu irmão era como respirar.

E, a cada verdade que eu descobria, eu sentia minha respiração falhando. Falhando.

Cada vez mais...

"_Qualquer pequena ilusão que ele criava, você aceitava"_

O ódio é uma faca de dois gumes. Onde você fica viciado, se odiar alguém demais.

Foi assim comigo.

E eu não conseguia largar o ódio.

Nem por ele.

Até que eu vi a verdade.

Em minhas lembranças.

"_Seus olhos não enxergavam nada do que Itachi era."_

E comecei a odiar outra coisa.

_"Nós deixaremos 'Cobra' para trás. E de agora em diante... O nosso time se mobilizará sob o nome 'Falcão'."_

Algo maior.

Maior...

"'_Falcão' tem somente um propósito. Um objetivo. Iremos atrás da..."_

Algo tão grande quanto minha raiva ou tristeza.

Tão grande quanto meu ódio.

_"...Completa destruição de Konoha!"_

E mesmo que eu esteja errando de novo, meu irmão.

Eu sei que consigo suportar tal erro.

Como eu disse, raiva e tristeza criam o ódio.

E o ódio vicia.

E eu não quero me libertar.

Não até destruir...

_"Desculpe Sasuke..._

_...Essa é a última vez."_

* * *

**N/A.: **Pois bem... Essa fanfic ficou mais tristeza que ódio, mas não é bem assim.

Na realidade, o ódio que o Sasuke tinha do Itachi mudou de alvo e foi para Konoha, o que fez com que ele quisesse destruí-la, da mesma maneira que queria fazer com seu próprio irmão...

Eu também gostaria de faze-la, acredite¬¬

Sinceramente? Fiquei puta-da-vida com Konoha e acho que todo mundo lá deve ser morto, até o Shino e a Hinata.

Eu gosto deles, mas puta-que-o-pariu! Ninguém notou que Konoha destruiu a vida do Sasuke e do Itachi?

Me desculpem, mas eu tô cansada de todo mundo apoiar Konoha e falar que a Akatsuki não ganhará dela. Porra gente! Eu sei! Mas pelo amor do deus de vocês (já que eu não acredito nele), compreendam que o Sasuke tá tentando entender a vida do Itachi e que ele realmente estava errado!

Mals, gente, mas o Sasuke tá muito certo e foda e... Bom... Pouco me importa agora u.u/

Sasuke é o melhor de todos, de novo o-o"

Mano, eu decidi que eu vou virar Uchiha-fan, Falcão-fan e Sasuke-fan...

GO! GO! SASUKE! KILL EVERYBODY!!

\o/

-completamente insana-

VINGUEM A AKATSUKI! Ò.O/

KISAME NÃO PODE MORRER TOT

Nem o Zetsu u.u

**Spoiler do capítulo 408:** Mano, o Suigetsu fica sexy com roupa da Akatsuki ºQº

A Karin tá pior que fan-girl u.u

O Juugo é tão interessante, calminho 3

Sasuke tá fodástico! ºQº

**XXX**_Reviews_**XXX**

_Chibi Anne_ – Bom... E agora? O que acha? XD Desculpe por faze-la boiar XD Meu, que raiva! Você gostou tanto assim dela? XD Eu comecei a gostar dessa fanfic, depois do que eu li sobre o Sasuke 83 Brigada pela review, meu amor!

_Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry_ – Pois é... Minha fanfic de presente pode mudar, okay? XD Tá, eu vou querer... Hehehe XD KakuzuxHidan lemon XD Se a Coelha não conseguir... Uma ItachixKisame ou ZetsuxTobi... n.n Isto é, um desses três cannons da Akatsuki, lemon, claro XD Sério? Obrigada! (Não mudei por vocês u.u Mudei o casal porque eu já vou fazer aquele lemon que eu pedi pra vocês XD) Obrigada pela review!

_uchiha ju_ – obrigada n.n Esse capítulo tem recheio do quê? XD Espero mesmo que você esteja gostando n.n Obrigada pela review! (Eu também espero XD)

_Tyki Moon_ – Oii n.n Poxa, muito obrigada! Eu comecei a gostar agora da fanfic, porque... O Sasuke tá foda, meu XD Que bom que gostou, mesmo odiando os Uchihas XD

* * *

**Reviews! Senão essa "Falcão-girl" vai ir atrás da **_**SUA**_** destruição òó/**

**(Porque "Falcão" manda eternamente 83)**

**(Go! Go! Sasuke ò.o)**

**(Virei Sasuke fan-girl com orgulho o/)**


End file.
